Breech on the Annilator
by Jace Evans
Summary: A ship who secretly has prisoners of war that are rarely captured has been breeched and the prisoners escape. Now a Spartan and a 5 man team of ODST's are going to destroy them, but what surprises wait from them? Death? Or a new piece to the Puzzle?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The punishment? Or something more?**_

_**Jace Evans, normal looking soldier for the ODST's was about 6'2, buzzed hair cut, and the ODST tattoo on his right arm. Most Soldiers called them typical ass wipes, and most where, but not this squad. No this squad was the best, the best at assault, stealth, and of course a good ole fashion fist fight. Well that's what it seemed to Jace as he walked into the mess hall on the ship USS. Annilator, to him this was a job nothing more. Jace grabbed the typical grub that the cooks called food, Jace sometimes asked himself if the covenant would even eat this... Jace looked around for an empty seat and saw a wave from a fellow soldier. He knew the guy, his name was Luther, Jace had not figured out his last name yet but it was private to him so Jace never pestered. **_

_**"Hey Jace lookin for a seat?" Luther semi yelled over the chatter of plates, silver ware and soldiers. Jace walked over and sat down beside Luther. **_

_**"Thanks for the seat." Luther looked up from his plate. **_

_**"Oh yeah no problem." Jace dug into his food, the taste of grease went right into his stomach. **_

_**"Ugh... When are the cooks going to get real food?" Luther laughed. **_

_**"Well when they do call me and I'll be the first to eat it." Luther laughed some more but went back to his grub.**_

_**While Jace and Luther talked a bit more while eating they did not see Sergeant Slay walk up behind them. **_

_**"Evans! Luther!" Jace and Luther snapped up at attention. **_

_**"Sir!" They cried in unified order. The sarge smiled. **_

_**"At ease, you two have been assigned guard duty for are pets in cell 5-7." They groaned..." Cut the chatter. Now in 1 hour I want to see you down their fully geared. You hear me?" Jace sighed. **_

_**"We hear you sir!" They unified again. **_

_**"Good" The sarge said as he walked off. **_

_**"Who did we piss off to get guard duty?" Asked Jace, Luther just shrugged.**_

_**One hour later the two soldiers reported at cells 5-6. The other guards left laughing to themselves. "God these guys smell! Why can't I just shove my gun up his ass and pull the trigger?" **_

_**Asked Luther. Jace sighed he also hated the smell. **_

_**"Because they might have some info we could use." Jace looked into the cells, and saw two jackals, and an Elite who was pacing back and forth through his cell. Jace commented to himself how ugly the Elites were when they did not wear armor. Luther and Jace continued just chatting a bit, and received the occasional radio from the sarge checking to make sure they where there. Hours later Luther had fallen asleep at the desk while Jace was writing a letter back home wishing his family could see space as he was. Jace mumbled to himself. **_

_**"Why did I choose this dump for a job?" **_

_**Jace mumbled as he leaned back into his chair and fell asleep.**_

_**Jace woke up hearing the Jackals and Elite talking to each other. Jace stood up and stretched, grabbing his battle rifle he walked over to the cage. The covenant where still talking, which seemed odd to Jace as they usually kept quiet. **_

_**"Hey you three shut up!" Jace yelled but received nothing, not even a stare. Jace took out a card key, swiped it in the lock and punched in the override code. The doors open and Jace walked in Battle rifle at shoulder level. **_

_**"Hey! I said shut up." Jace swung his rifle butt at the Elite but it right through the Elite, and the Elite shimmered. It was a hologram. **_

_**"Shit!!" Jace looked over to where Luther was, he was sprawled on the ground with a nice sized welt on his face. Jace ran over got on his knees and shook him. **_

_**"Luther wake up! We got trouble!" Luther opened his eyes **_

_**"Huh?" Jace stood up. **_

_**"Shit.." Jace grabbed for the radio that was on the desk but only found pieces of it. **_

_**"Oh SHIT!" Jace yelled, he was in so much trouble now... Jace spoke into the short-range helmet COM. **_

_**"This is Jace Evans we have a security breach. Hostiles are armed with a BR55 battle rifle, be warned these are from security Cells 5-7" Jace ended the transmission. Surely someone heard that, Jace picked up Luther and headed for the door. They left the security room and headed for the medical station. Jace did not stand around long but headed out to the control deck to warn the captain what was going on. On the way there he came across the sarge. **_

_**"What the Hell! Did you do?!" Jace stuttered. "Nothing sir. Luther fell asleep, and I did also. When I woke up they were gone and Luther out cold." The sarge shook his head. **_

_**"Damn! Well report this to the captain ASAP!" Jace ran off to the control deck.**_

_**Jace arrived at the control decks moments later, out of breath and a bit sweaty. **_

"_**Damn.." Jace muttered under his breath, then he entered the control deck. Eyes were on him like he was going to his death, but the truth was they had a very strict captain who did not tolerate ignorance. Jace walked up to the captain and snapped to attention, saluting at the sane time. **_

"_**Corporal Jace Evans reporting as ordered sir!" The captain did not turn around. **_

"_**At ease soldier" Jace relaxed a little if you called it relaxing. Then the captain turned around to show his face. **_

"_**What do you think you did?" Jace was about to answer but the captain cut him off. **_

"_**No! I do not want to hear your answer. Instead I want you to listen… I Have read your BIO, it shows your are a good soldier, and whatnot, but this little accident will have your military career removed rig…." **_

_**The control deck shook violently. **_

"_**Status report!" The captain barked. A nervous Lt. Looked up from the computer. **_

"_**Sir a covenant battle cruiser at attack speed firing in are direction. They seemed to have just jumped out of Slip space and they seem to be locked on a private transmission out of are ship." **_

_**The captain turned around and glared at Jace. **_

"_**Prepare the MAC cannons, I want them charged to full, and you." He said referring to Jace. **_

"_**I want you to track down those covenant aboard my ship and kill them now!" Jace saluted and ran off. **_

"_**What a day.." He mumbled while he ran for the lower decks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Assault**_

_**An Elite called Commander Oto of the Covenant ship "Bright Light" looked forward to his enemy. From what his communications told him they had stumbled on a frequency coming from that ship in a covenant frequency.**_

"_**They must have prisoners who escaped.. Pitiful humans." Oto mumbled in a deep voice. **_

"_**Charge plasma cannons, and prepare are boarding parties for an attack." Oto barked but did not raise his voice. Oto was an Elite, who stood at 6'5, his black skin was crisp like he had been burned several times but the truth was that was his skin naturally. He was donned in full gold battle armor that shined everywhere. His plasma rifle hung at his right hip, while his Plasma sword hung at his left. He was a menacing leader and the whole ship feared disobeying him.**_

"_**Plasma cannons fully charged Commander." An elite said from behind a console. Oto looked at his opponent and clenched his fists.**_

"_**Fire." Oto said in a very calm voice. Seconds later the ship shook and from his view port Oto saw 4 searing ball of plasma shooting toward the enemy.**_

"_**Prepare the boarding parties. This should be quick, I expect no resistance."**_

"_**Sir! The Covenant has just fired 5 Plasma salvos!" A young Lt. Yelled behind his desk, his face turning white.  
"Suck it up soldier! A couple plasma salvo's will not even touch my ship!" The captain exclaimed rather proudly.**_

"_**This ship is the newest from the shipyards, it use's the Covenants shielding technology." The captain turned toward another soldier. **_

"_**Are those MAC cannons charged??" The captain asked rather suddenly, the soldier who he had asked looked at his console. **_

"_**Yes sir charged to one hundred percent, it is armed now sir." The soldier said with a grin.**_

"_**Good…. Fire!" The control deck shook 3 times and the captain saw 20,00 tons of depleted uranium being shot at the enemy.**_

"_**Sir Plasma will hit us in 5, 4, 3, 2" The captain barked.**_

"_**Grab hold of something!" The soldier continued countdown.**_

"_**1…. Its on us!" The first two plasma shots did not pass through the shield but the other three did. Resulting in the control deck being shaken violently.**_

"_**Damage report!" The captain spoke up after the shaking subsided. **_

"_**We lost MAC cannon one, and HEV pod launch are down also sir. So far no reports of casualties." The young soldier said while picking himself off the floor. **_

"_**Sir Boarding craft and lots of them!" An older man yelled from behind his console.**_

_**The captain turned toward the communications officer.**_

"_**Call for help and warn are soldiers. Also wake up are guest." The captain said with an odd smile on his face. **_

_**Jace Evans was searching the lower decks when the floor beneath him started to shake violently.**_

"_**OH crap!" Jace yelled as he tried to grab hold of something but missed and fell on his chest.**_

"_**Ow…" Jace muttered as he stood up when the shaking subsided. Then he saw something odd. Purple blood around a corner, Jace ran off around the corner to find the Jackals dead and 6 BR55 battle rifle shells on the floor beside them. But what did help Jace is that there were Elite tracks in the blood walking away. Apparently the Jackals were getting disobedient as usual and the Elite eliminated them. **_

"_**Typical.." Jace muttered to himself as he ran along the corridors. Then he saw something odd, he saw one of the escape pod doors blasted from the pod. Jace looked into the pod but did not see the familiar UNSC design but saw Covenant designs instead. Jace began to walk slowly away then spotted a few dead grunts and Jackals. A fight had gone on here. "Crap!" Jace cursed out loud. He began to run in the direction of the bodies then found a dropped BR55. Jace knelt down beside it and pulled the clip out. Six rounds missing.**_

"_**Well I am on the right track." Jace mumbled to himself. But Jace did not here a grunt sneaking up behind him the plasma pistol in his hands glowing. **_

"_**Freeze human!" The Grunt squeaked but Jace did not freeze he turned around sharply and butted the pistol out of the grunts hands so quickly the Grunt fell down squealing.**_

"_**Be quiet! And I might let you live." The grunt didn't' make a sound. Jace aimed his rifle at the grunts head but did not pull the trigger.**_

"_**You're going to help me find a particular Elite. He was a prisoner on this ship. You hear of him? Answer!" Jace barked so suddenly the Grunt whimpered. **_

"_**I know of whom you speak, his name is Leron. But I can.." Jace poked the rifle on the grunts head. **_

"_**What can you do?" Jace said with a wicked grin on his face and the grunt whimpered again.**_

"_**I can help you find him…" The grunt said finally with a sign of panic in his voice. Jace just smiled, reached down and snatched the grunt up to his feet.**_

"_**Good now lead the way" The grunt waddled off and Jace followed, listening to the grunts radio go off every few minutes of areas under attack or fallen Covenant. Jace walked on his Grunt guide leading the way.**_

"_**What next…" Jace mumbled to himself, but he had a feeling he would find out soon**_

_**On the lowest deck two soldiers surrounded a console showing life readouts of a human. They received orders from the Ships A.I. to revive the human, so far no errors. The human was a Spartan-III a human who was genetically modified to be smarter, stronger, faster, pretty much the best soldier the UNSC could muster. But there was so few it did not help with the war. They were equipped with the best armor money could buy codenamed Mjolinar. A suit compromising several layers of tuff alloy, the suit was a dark sage green, and the suit also came with its own reactor to power it. But the best feature of the suit was the stolen Covenant technology. Armor shielding. One of the men waking the Spartan from cyro sleep was walking out from behind the console to go pop the latch on the Cyro container. The seal broke with a sudden hiss of escaped pressure. The Spartan shook his head. **_

"_**Good morning Spartan-306." Said one of the soldiers. The Spartan walked out of the Cyro container his hand on his head. He had been put into Cyro sleep in his armor so he felt a weird sensation around his body. The Spartans name was Davis, but soldiers called him Spartan-306 or his rank First Petty officer. Though it was just pronounced Petty Officer. A soldier stepped forward a Magnum, and a BR55 in his hands. **_

"_**We are under siege by the Covenant and the Captain wants you armed and to meet him at the bridge ASAP." Said the soldier who had popped the seals.**_

"_**Roger." Davis said to the soldier as he took the weapons, he slid the magnum in the compartment that detected his hand sensors and popped open from the suit. Davis held the BR55 in his hands, and ran off for the bridge, the tides of battle where about to change.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Package**_

_**Davis rounded a corner and entered the bridge. His appearance menacing, a tall 6'5 man who covered his body with armor. Some times people thought Spartans where machines, but they were wrong, oh so wrong.**_

_**"Spartan-306 reporting as ordered Captain!" Davis saluted and waited for the captain to salute before he eased himself into a little more relaxed position. The captain turned toward Davis and saluted. "Spartan-306 I presume the ships A.I. has told you what has happened?" The captain said with a strange look in his eyes.**_

_**"Yes sir. What would you like me to do sir?" Davis said patiently, he wanted to get into the action soon. The Captain started pacing, and huffed a bit on his pipe. **_

_**"I need you and a few ODST's to infiltrate that Covenant ship. Onboard I need you to stay low until you exit slip space and can send us your exact location." The captain said as he still pace.**_

_**"Why sir? Wouldn't it just be better if you destroyed it?" Davis asked he knew this was going somewhere but did not know where exactly.**_

_**"Are analysis shows that they have called for a full scale retreat. All boarding craft are exiting the ship as we speak. I want to know where they are headed in such a hurry. So grab your ODST's and get on one of those boarding craft and hightail out of here. Now! Petty Officer!" The Captain Barked suddenly.  
"Sir yes sir!" Davis saluted and left at a quick jog. **_

_**Jace Evans was in the armory when he saw a Spartan run in. **_

_**"What?! A Spartan here?" Jace said with a surprised smile. Davis turned his head and looked at Jace. "You are under my orders now. I need you to grab whatever gear you need now!" Jace stumbled but hustled to grab his gear.**_

_**"Also grab gear for a infiltration I want tactical nukes, shotguns, BR55's, ammo, and some provisions." Davis called after Jace. Jace saluted and began to prep the gear.  
"You! I need you to do the same as him." Davis yelled pointing at Luther. Luther stood up and also got to work grabbing ammo weapons and provisions. Davis picked out 2 more ODST's called Jack, and Maxamis. They had most of their gear ready their hard-core determined faces set. **_

_**"Alright are mission is to infiltrate the covenant ship ASAP." Jace looked out the view port and his eyes widened. **_

_**"Um sir I do not see anymore boarding crafts exiting." Davis looked at Jace and shook his head.**_

_**"Unknown to you this ship has a stolen Phantom that I can use. So lets head to Bay 1. " Davis and the others stood up and hustled over to Bay 1. The ODST's not physically as strong as Davis where also not as fast so Davis had to slow down a little bit. **_

_**They arrived moments later. The Phantom still in place.**_

_**"Hustle! Move like you have a meaning in life" Davis yelled trying to get them on board quickly. They all boarded Davis being the last one to board walked up to the pilots seat and strapped himself in. He punched the engine start button, and the ship vibrated indicating that the engines where running smoothly.**_

_**"Alright lets go!!!" Maxamis yelled sound tuff but was turning white at the same time. Davis spun the Phantom around and hit the throttle launching them out the bay. Jace pushed the engines to there max but they were still very far from the Covenant ship.**_

_**"Shit! Were never going to make it," yelled Luther holding on to his restraints. But Davis already had a plan, he touched a few buttons on the screen, a few warning lights flashed, and the engines roared to life. Speeding them toward the Covenant ship at impressive speeds.**_

_**They where close now. Very close. Then the COM lit up with voices that none of them knew how to interpret. But Davis also had another idea, he hit a few buttons and the ships speakers began speaking in the covenant language. Davis ended the COM, seconds later a smaller bay opened admitting them in. **_

_**"Holy shit..." Jace mumbled to himself as they got closer and closer to their enemies ship.**_

_**"Cut the chatter Marines!" Davis cut in as he was piloting the Phantom to land.**_

_**"Now we are in the stomach of the beast." Jack exclaimed his face white. Davis ignored it, for he knew Jack was right.**_

_**"Alright Marines assemble for insertion now!" The marines undid their restraights and stood up, grabbing their preferred gear and checking ammo levels. They where tired from their last fights and Davis knew he could not rely on hem forever. Davis set the Phantom down, with a ruff thud undoing his restraights he stood up and grabbed his BR55 checking its ammo, it was fine.**_

_**"Alright marines you know what where here for, you know you need to do. Now one last thing... Stay alive." Davis said as he walked over to the exit from the phantom, the marines held their breaths as Davis opened the door. When the door was fully opened Davis jumped aiming his gun in all directions, but only saw engineers. **_

_**"All clear, but stay alert." Davis said as he began walking around, checking for hidden elites or grunts. **_

_**Jace looked around, the alien design of the ship was unique but he did not say that out loud. Everything was strange to him... **_

_**Leron, Covenant Elite walked onto the bride and kneeled before Oto.**_

_**"Commander.." Leron said in a very low voice. Oto who had his back turned toward him turned around.**_

_**"Leron you know why you are here yes?" Oto asked looking at the kneeling Leron.**_

_**"Yes commander. I am here to inform you of the human presence and how I was taken prisoner." Leron said his eyes dared not leave their spot on the ground.**_

_**"Yes. Also tell me of this package they speak of in their radio." Oto said turning his back toward Leron again.**_

_**"I do not know of a package of which you speak. When I escaped I only looked for a place to escape my captors." Lerons eyes wavered a bit and Oto turned back around.**_

_**"I have reports of a unknown Phantom in Bay 4. I want you and a squad of Elites to go and check it out. I am sorry to cut are chat short but you are on my ship and will obey my orders." Oto said rather sharply. Leron stood up.**_

_**"Yes commander" Leron bowed his head and left the room to get weapons and to get a squad of Elites. Somehow deep in Leron he knew this so called Package was onboard this ship right now...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Surprise!**_

_**Davis checked the entire hanger bay. It was perfectly clear just a bunch of engineers who swarmed over their phantom to fix it. The ODST's where setting up a defensive position cause somehow Jack had stored a 50 cal. in the phantom. **Good we could use the extra firepower incase we are attacked by elites or hunters** Jace thought to himself.**_

_**"Hey Petty Officer when are the god damn covenant goin to show up? I need to kill something," Exclaimed Maxamis who looked rather annoyed of his position of watching the only entrance.**_

_**"Be careful what you wish for marine." Davis said while lifting up a heavy crate and setting it beside the 50 cal. as cover. Davis also wondered where the elites where since they usually did not leave rooms like this unguarded.**_

_**Jace was exhausted, he had been chasing that escaped elite all over the lower decks before he gave up and went back to the armory, then was recruited by that.. Spartan to help him in some suicide mission.**_

_**"Hey Luther think we might live through this?" Jace said leaning over to Luther who was fixing a broken long range COM.**_

_**"Sure Jace why yah ask? You know how I think, I have to live so my son will believe in me" Luther said smiling. Jace had forgotten that Luther was a father who had a 2-year-old son back on Earth. Jace did not have a family of his own, though he wish he had. He wondered if Spartans wanted families but quickly pushed his thoughts aside and got back to work on field stripping his BR55.**_

_**Leron had assembled a seven Elite squad of.. Well Elites. They were armed with cloaking technology, plasma swords, and plasma rifles. They were ready Leron told himself as he substituted his plasma rifle for a second plasma sword. He was a swordsman not a rifleman. He preferred getting up close and personal with enemies. Not at a distance he loved the smell of fear and the smell of his blade gutting his enemies like fish. **_

_**"Leron the squad is ready" Said a near by Elite who called himself O'shove. Leron nodded and turned toward him.**_

_**"Elites of the Covenant I have called you here for a mission of great importance. We have picked up humans in Bay 4, but they are not just any humans, the Demon is amongst them. So I call you forward, the best Elites aboard this ship. DO this for the glory of the Covenant and for the Great Journey!!" Leron spoke with great power that urged his Elites to cheer. They were ready, Leron lifted up his right arm and pushed the cloaking activator, and the other Elites did the same as they left the room following Leron to Bay 4.**_

_**"Not much longer Demon" Leron mumbles to himself.**_

_**Jack who happened to be behind the 50 cal. saw the entrance open but nothing came in. He watched closely but still couldn't spot anything, then he heard it. A slight growl. **_

_**"FUCK! Cloaked Elites! Jack yelled as he opened fire with the 50 cal. but he was to late and Elite had snuck up behind him and stuck his sword through Jacks chest. Killing him instantly. Davis heard the noise, snapped up his BR55 and fired at the sword that was sticking through Jack "Marines fire at anything that moves or sounds unhuman!" Davis yelled as he fired the bullets hit the elite killing it with a lucky shot that passed through the shields. Davis spun on his heel as plasma zipped around him making his shields shimmer from the heat." Jace jumped and slid over a large supply crate, keeping his back to the crate he picked up a grenade laying on the ground and threw it in the direction of the plasma being shot at him.**_

_**"Die!! Ugly son of a bitches!!!" Yelled Luther who had jumped out of cover to take up a new position close to Davis, luckily he did not get hit and a lucky shot struck an elite who's shield went down from a hail of bullets injuring it badly. The grenade that Davis threw went off. Damaging one of the elites cloaking system but not killing it. Jace who happened to be close by aimed and fired two three round burst. The first three rounds subsided the shield leaving the Elite defenseless. The other three killed it. **_

_**"Marines! Assemble on me!" Davis yelled into the COM as he pulled dropped his BR55 cause its ammo was spent and switching it to a Magnum. He saw a shimmer of light directed his aim toward it and fired but this Elite was fast. The Elite dodged it and ignited twp plasma swords. **_

_**"Shit" mumbled Davis as he aimed and fired at the Elite. But he only got 4 shots off before it was to close, he reached into a side compartment designed to carry combat knifes and pulled out his knife hefting it in his right hand he prepared himself for the Elite's fury. The Elite roared a challenge then charged, its arms above its head for a downward slice motion. Davis stepped back one step and waited, the elite was mere feet as it began its downward motion, but instead of slicing Davis apart Davis had reached up and grabbed its wrists, dropping down into a backwards roll he pulled the elite down close before he lifted his legs between him and the elite and kicked it while Davis still rolled. The Elite flew through the air and hit a bunch of supply crates. Davis stood up quickly still holding onto his knife he turned and was about to throw it at the dazed Elite because its shields where down from the force of the attack but another Elite jumped out of no where, but before it even got close Maxamis had fired a fury of bullets into its backside killing it.**_

_**"Your welcome sir. Oh and nice trick." Maxamis said smiling. Davis nodded and turned back to his work but only to find that the Elite was gone.**_

_**"Shit!" Davis mumbled as he picked up his weapons that he had dropped.**_

_**"Marines status?" Davis asked hoping no more had died. Jace looked up.**_

_**"Im burned on my left arm, we lost Jack but other than that just a waste of ammo." Jace said as he tended to his arm. Davis went to Jacks body but he did not like the look of things, Jack had been stabbed threw the back with a plasma sword, instant death. Davis leaned over and took the ammo from Jacks body, Jace walked and drug Jacks body over to one of the many chutes they though were trash shoots.**_

_**"I'd rather have him buried but I do not think any of us will make it out of this alive." Jace exclaimed as Davis tensed up.**_

_**"Then connect a HAVOC tactical nuke to him and a remote detonator, so if things go haywire then he will give them hell." Maxamis exclaimed looking at Davis, Davis nodded, and Maxamis strapped on the nuke. Things where already going bad for Davis he just hoped wherever they where going would happen soon.**_

_**Leron was in the Covenants medical bay spitting bandaging his damaged ribs that the Demon had given him.**_

_**"This Demon is much stronger than I predicted." Leron mumbled to himself as he stood up and headed out of the medical bay with a slight limp. Leron had lost that battle but more where soon to come he knew that for sure.**_

_**"Next time Demon you will die." Leron said as he crunched his left hand into a fist.**_

_**Leron stepped onto the bridge since the captained had called for them when he was done from the medical bay. **_

_**"Commander what is it?" Leron asked why the Commander had called for him so suddenly. Oto tapped a few buttons on his control console.**_

_**"We have found it..." Oto said as the ship tilted to the left a little bit showing a large ring hanging beside a planet.**_

_**"Another Halo..." Leron exclaimed as his mandibles opened. Oto was also in awe.**_

_**"Yes we must secure it for the prophecy" Oto exclaimed as he turned toward Leron.**_

_**"I want you to lead are forces down there while I take the ship into space where are COM and contact Covenant support. While down their secure the Halo and defend it against Humans." Oto said as he walked back behind his console. Leron bowed and turned out of the bridge.**_

_**"You have 2 hours to assemble the boarding craft." Oto said as Leron left, leaving Leron to smile to himself.**_

_**"The glory of finding another Halo..." He mumbled as he headed to tell the soldiers of the Covenant to help secure the new Omega Halo.**_

_**Jace was sitting on top of one of the supply crates watching space, he guessed while fighting that the Covenant had exited Slipspace. Then he saw it a large ring in space. **_

_**"SIR!!" Jace yelled, and Davis came running up beside Jace.**_

_**"What is it?" Davis asked, but Jace could not speak he just raised his finger and pointed at the Halo. Davis also froze he had never been on one but he had seen the vids of Master Chief fighting off the hoards of flood and Covenant.**_

_**"This fight just went to hell in a hand basket," Maxamis yelled kicking a crate. Davis also felt the same way Max felt but he controlled his emotions. He knew what he had to do.**_

_**"Marines prepare the phantom! When you see phantoms heading there then we will head there also!" He yelled as he went to prep the gear for landing on that thing. Now the real fighting would begin.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Omega Halo

Jace looked up from his view screen in the Phantom as Davis walked in. Jace stood up and saluted, Davis returned the salute.

"Sir! The phantom is ready for action," Davis said as he turned his head to watch the diagnostics scan.

"Good, prepare the phantom for launch, we are leaving." Davis said as he picked up his BR55 battle rifle and checked the ammo count.

"Make sure all weapons and gear is on board. When we land I will signal the Annilator." Davis said as he turned toward the exit and walked out. Jace looked around, most of the gear was inside but somewhere still outside. Jace walked out and began loading up the last few weapons, including the 50 cal turret gun.

Davis looked, as his squad was busy setting up for departure, Maxamis was standing guard, Jack.. Well he was dead, Jace was busy loading up the gear while Luther also stood guard. Davis was not going to take extreme precautions especially since he had already lost one man. But Jack was not going down with out a bang, when they departed Davis was planning to detonate the HAVOC nuke that was strapped to Jack's body. This mission was already going to hell in a hand basket, but Davis had plans that would insure the safety of his squad.

Davis jumped into the Phantom the ODST's strapped in and ready for launch. Davis walked up to the control chair and hit the start up button, they had already done several diagnostics scans so the phantom was ready to go, it slowly reversed its way out of the hanger, upon exiting Davis shifted the controls so the phantom would begin to turn a 180 degree turn. Pointing it toward the Halo and pushing down the accelerator. They had picked a prime moment to launch, most of the phantoms filled with Covenant were already breaking system and only a few phantoms where close by. Davis flew calmly and steadily not wanting to attract attention from the near by Covenant phantoms, that flew with great skill. Davis never was a good pilot, and he cursed himself that he should have paid a little more attention, but he hated being in the air, he preferred having boot to dirt, and not boot to metal, though he never did mind a HEV. Davis looking for a chance to break up found it, slipping into a large canyon, he flew gracefully through it though a few times got close to crashing.

"Damn it! That was close sir!" Maxamis yelled into the COM, the other ODST's looked fine in the craft though there skin was a little white colored. Davis found a place where he could land, it was a forerunner structure, it wasn't very large, but it wasn't small either. Davis set the phantom down next to it, not smoothly but not nearly as ruff as the last landing.

"About time sir." Maxamis said again, Davis looked over his shoulder.  
"Quiet down Soldier." Davis said as he stood up and walked over to the hatch to unlock it. He popped the hatch and walked out, his rifle leveled in front of him. Davis looked toward the structure, good position, it was in the middle of a canyon with only one entrance.

"Marines set up that 50. Cal. so that it heads north west, at a 280 degree angle." Davis walked up to it and looked around, not a large enough landing pad for the phantom so Davis had to keep it on the ground, Davis watched as the ODST's began to pull there gear out of the phantom and headed over to the structure.

Light years away Captain Luthar Smite of the ship Predator just undocked from Mars, it had been under going repairs from their last fight and was about ready to launch for a new mission.

"Sir! Coordinates receive from ONI!" Luthar smiled, those damn secretive bastards never did explain much and sent men to unknown forces.

" Launch when slipspace engines are fully charged. Springfield." The ships onboard smart A.I. shimmered in front of Luthar.

"Sir?" The male A.I. asked to the captain cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Shut reactor 3 off line and use it as a reserve in case we need to fight. Also is are guest in cyro sleep yet?" Luthar said to Springfield.

"Done sir, as for are guest, she is in perfect cyro sleep." Springfield said as he shimmered from the holo pad to work in other places. Luthar smiled, his guest was of the at most importance for this mission and she needed to be perfectly ready for the mission, for it involved many hours of fighting.

"Sir launching into slipspace in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, launching into slipspace now!" The stars blurred for a minute and all was gone as the Predator entered slipspace and blasted away from its allies to a mission of great importance.

Jace and the other ODST's where busy setting up a small defensive shelter, they had build a small control room deep in the structure, making sure that there was no entrances any where, there were none. Jace felt tired, he had to fix their com amplifier so they could listen in on Covenant tactics, and to here if the Flood where released which they hoped the Covenant would not do because if they did they where in for a long fight and they where not sure they could win. Jace was looked up from his work to see Davis walk in.

"How is that amplifier?" Davis said setting his BR55 battle rifle on a shelf.

"I almost have it working right, the problem is that the battery was damages so I can only get maybe an hour of listening in. Unless of course I can convert a small power pack for its type of power. Maybe one of those Covenant generators that they set down." Jace said looking back down and picking up a screwdriver popping a hatch off. Davis thought about that, they needed some form of energy to power lighting systems though the structure itself did have lighting, that activated when it got dark, but they weren't that bright.

"I'll think of something, we might go and raid a nearby Covenant camp and steal whatever supplies we can. Maybe even a few vehicles also." Davis said hoping they could get some more turrets and weapons, they had only one 50.cal. and only enough ammunition for a few days of light fighting, but if heavy fighting ensued then they where screwed. This seemed like a fight they couldn't win.

"Sir! There are UNSC Radio signals that I am picking it, it's faint but I hear it... Hold position... That's all I got... Damn!" Jace said cursing and tried getting the amplifiers back up again.

"That's all we need to hear soldier. We will hold are position, but tonight we will go and raid a nearby Covenant camp to obtain needed supplies. But that signal was telling us that reinforcements are coming." Well Davis hoped at least, he grabbed his BR55 battle rifle and walked out of the room, hoping help would come soon... Very soon.


End file.
